


We Were Strangers Til Now

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: In order to avoid her ex, Violet kisses the nearest person to her. That person, Katya, happens to be pretty cool and Violet realizes kissing Katya was such a great idea.





	

Violet had killed her gig. The crowd was living for her and her burlesque art. Now despite a wallet full of tips, she was relaxed, hoping to get a bellyful of free booze thanks to the thirsty trade in this new bar. That was, until she saw him.

The club was way too small to fit both her and her ex. She’d come alone and didn’t want her ex to see her like that, looking all lonely and desperate. She wasn’t, she swore. So she did the most lonely and desperate things she could: she suddenly and without warning kissed the cute blonde next to her.

 

Katya had been sitting alone at the bar with her glass of water in front of her. She was so glad that alcohol never tempted her away from her sobriety because the bar itself was such a great spot to people watch. She enjoyed creating elaborate stories for the people around her, like the man attempting to flirt with the twink was actually a CIA agent, and the twink was a Canadian spy sent down to gather intelligence before the great war caused by the blond boy nursing a beer surrounded by friends. Katya was sure what he’d do, but he’d do something. 

Before Katya could move onto the next story, she had a pair of lips connecting to her own. Wha’? This she couldn’t have predicted. 

Katya pulled back from the soft lips to look at the queen next to her. She certainly was pretty. “Um, thank you? But, I can’t help but ask, what was that for?”

 

“I suppose I should be the one thanking you,” Violet said smoothly. “Is it awful of me to confess that I didn’t want to be seen by my ex? Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss a handsome guy like you?” she teased flirtatiously, encouraged by the fact that the man was looking her over and hadn’t pushed her away. “I’m Violet by the way. Violet Chachki. And you are?” She smiled winningly at him.

“Ah, the ex story.” Katya grinned back at the queen. “Let me guess, he sold all your underwear to the mob so he could buy a red wagon that he planned to use to travel all across the country in. Am I close?” At the queen’s dumbfounded look, Katya burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t help myself sometimes.” Katya scoffed at the queen’s compliment. “Yeah, this fifty-five year old Irish rock climbing bod gets all the pretty boys.” Katya then grinned back at the queen. “You really don’t need to work that hard. I’m pretty easy to get into bed. All you gotta say is, ‘I want you to take me home and fuck me,’ and I’m good to go.” 

“Ah, Violet Chachki. Very pretty name for a very pretty queen. Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, at your service.” Katya held a straight face for a moment as she watched Violet’s face before she cackled. “Don’t worry, you may call me Katya."

 

Violet had to laugh. This guy was hilarious and zany. Nothing was more attractive than a great sense of humor. Well, maybe there were a few things… Violet mentally scolded herself even as her gaze traveled south. He was definitely packing and Violet found her own interest growing. Maybe this was turning out better than expected. 

“Well, this pretty boy would love to climb all over you, Mr. 55- Year- Old- Irish- Rock-Climber.” She raised a brow, a smirk on her face. “Katya? You’re a queen too then I take it? You ever kaikai with another queen before? I confess I haven’t. Not many are up to the task of handling me. But can I tell you something?” She leaned in to whisper in Katya’s ear. 

“I want you to take me home and fuck me.”

 

Katya grinned as Violet laughed. Making other people laugh was a passion of hers, after all. Katya raised her eyebrow. “Oh, you would now, would you? I guess we’ll have to see just how good you are at climbing then.” A chuckle then escaped Katya at Violet’s brazen flirting. “No, I can’t say that I have yet. Been fucked in drag plenty of times, but that’s mainly because of my whoring. And are you saying you’re a challenge? I like challenges.” 

When Violet whispered in her ear, a full-fledged grin took over Katya’s face. “Well, I say that means it’s time to call an uber.” After sending a request, Katya stood up and wrapped an arm around Violet’s very thin waist as she led her to the door. “So, I think I have some leftover cake still in my fridge. Maybe you can have some if you’re as great at rock climbing as you say.” 

 

“I happen to be an expert climber. But I guess you’ll just have to see for yourself. And we’ll see if you can ‘handle’ me. How’s that for a challenge?” Violet grinned wickedly, barely believing her luck. She’d managed to kiss a cute boy who wasn’t a creep and who she had immediate chemistry with? That like never happened. Violet wrapped herself sensually around Katya, cuddling in the cold night air. She hadn’t bothered with a jacket tonight, which was just as well. It afforded her another excellent opportunity to rub up against Katya and let her hands wander over her supposed rock climbing body. Feeling that she was already sporting a semi, Violet couldn’t help but tease Katya. “I think someone’s eager.”


End file.
